johnnyenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Campbell
Lorna Campbell is a fictional Interpol operative who appears in the 2002 film Johnny English as a major character and Johnny English's love interest. She is portrayed by Australian singer-songwriter, actress and model Natalie Imbruglia. Biography Lorna Campbell is an Interpol operative based in Paris, France, who is single sincer her husband was plated her. At the beginning of the 2000s, she contributes to the restoration of the jewels of the crown of Queen Elizabeth II and is invited to the opening ceremony of this where she meets MI7 agent Johnny English and French businessman Pascal Sauvage, about whom she secretly investigates. When the jewels in question are stolen by the men of Sauvage, Lorna takes advantage of the chaos to escape. At the controls of a motorcycle, the policewoman is later in pursuit of two of Sauvage's henchmen, Klaus Vendetta and Dieter Klein, as well as English and his partner Bough. Moreover, Johnny recognizes the vehicle when he is parked in front of a sushi bar and finds Lorna inside with whom he speaks briefly before she runs away again. The young woman again finds English and Bough at the Sauvage Tower they infiltrate all three before mingling with the crowd of a party. Unfortunately, the infiltration leads to the dismissal of English but Lorna invites him again to join her in her mission shortly thereafter. After spending time in a bar to get to know each other better, the duo infiltrates a castle owned by Sauvage and even attends a meeting between the Frenchman and his collaborators, discovering at the same time that he intends to to be crowned king of England to be able to build a gigantic prison on all the country. Johnny then explains his action plan to Lorna but inadvertently activates a loudspeaker which allows Sauvage and his associates to hear them and know they are there. Both are therefore captured by guards and locked in a cell called "the oubliettes". As Johnny desperately tries to get them out, Bough arrives and releases them. The three then go to where Sauvage is about to be crowned and separate; English confronts Sauvage in front of the public, Lorna goes to Klaus Vendetta as he prepares to shoot his partner and Bough goes to the control room to force technicians to broadcast a DVD stolen from Sauvage in which he explains his plans. Thus, Lorna manages to save English and to knock out Vendetta during the fight between the two that follows but it turns out that the DVD stolen by English was not the good one because when Bough wants to diffuse the images which there find, we only see English making the clown in his bathroom. Fortunately, English and Lorna manage to stop Savage just before he is crowned. With their mission together, Lorna and English share new romantic moments in the south of France, but as they kiss in English's Aston Martin, he accidentally activates the ejection seat, throwing Lorna into a swimming pool. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Johnny English characters Category:Protagonists Category:Johnny English's love interests Category:Intelligence operatives Category:British Category:Martial artists